1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors, and particularly to a device for holding a voice coil motor during various quality tests and a test fixture for testing the voice coil motor.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure quality, voice coil motors need to pass various tests, such as a stroke test, a dynamic tilt test, and a 3-posture test, before being used in camera modules. As such, the voice coil motors need to be installed to and uninstalled from different testing fixtures in order to perform different tests, in such action connecting parts, such as electrodes, of the voice coil motor may be scratched or damaged.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device for holding a voice coil motor during tests and a testing fixture for testing the voice coil motor that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.